


Eviction Notice

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bike Rides, Boys In Love, Buck is living in his car, Buck's Landlord is a Dick, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Eviction, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Worried Eddie Diaz, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Buck gets evicted from his apartment. During a pandemic. He doesn't tell anyone. Eddie starts to notice something isn't right.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	Eviction Notice

The last couple days Eddie had noticed a slight difference in Buck’s attitude. Sure they were in the middle of a pandemic, being extra cautious when going to calls, not dropping their guard. But Buck had been very upbeat and tackling this with his usual gusto and being the first to reassure a patient that they would be OK. Talking them through their initial panic.

Today, Buck arrived at the station just as he was parking his car too. But this time, his bike was on the rack on the back of his car. He looked tired and in a daze. As soon as he met Eddie’s gaze, his eyes lit up and they bumped elbows.

“Mornin’ Buck. What’s with the bike?”

“Huh? Oh! I’ve started riding my bike after work. It seems to help relieve the stress of the day. So instead of going home to get it, it’s easier to have it on my car as I go straight to the trails.”

Eddie nodded. Something seemed off, but he didn’t want to press further.

As they walked into the station, he couldn’t help but notice Buck walking a little stiffly. 

As the weeks progressed, Buck was now at the firehouse before he got there. His car parked in his spot, bike on the rack. He always seemed freshly showered and would be sitting on couch with his breakfast, reading a book or on his phone.

This also seemed unusual, but they were living in weird and uncertain times. Everyone’s schedules and lifestyles had to be altered because of the virus. It was definitely a disruption.

But as time passed, he got more suspicious of what was going on with Buck.

The few times he asked is he could drop Christopher at his place for a few hours, so he could run errands, Buck was always busy. Helping his sister get ready for the baby, or running errands himself. Not sure if he believed that as he knew his sister was being super careful, since she was due very soon. Chimney had been staying at a hotel the first few months when it was really bad. He was back at home, but staying in a different part of the house.

Carla had to quarantine, as she was possibly exposed to someone with the virus, so she was unavailable. He was trying to minimize exposure to his family, since his tia and abuela were both older.

He decided to air his concerns with Bobby. He found Bobby alone in the kitchen alone, everyone was in the bunk room resting after a particularly tough call.

“Hey Bobby. I have something I wanted to run by you.”

“Sure Eddie. What’s up?"

“Have you noticed anything off with Buck?”

“Off? How so?”

“I don’t know. He hasn’t let me come to his place in a while and when he comes over to mine, its only for a short time. Saying he has errands and other things. He also seems more tired. He is also at the station earlier than when shift starts. I don’t know, maybe I am overthinking it, but I worry about him.”

Bobby nodded, taking a beat before answering.

“He hasn’t mentioned anything to me, but you should really be asking him, and not me. You know he wouldn’t like that. Or when he feels ready, he will open up to you. It’s unprecedented times. Everything is off kilter at the moment, We are all trying to adjust.”

He sighed, “Yeah.”

“Don’t push too hard.” Bobby gave him a look he understood.

He didn’t get a chance to respond as the bell rang for their next call.

The weekend rolled around and he and Buck had the weekend off, so he gathered the courage to ask Buck to do something. Hopefully he would get a more than a brush of the shoulder as it seems like lately.

He waited by his car and a few minutes later Buck came out.

“Hey Buck! You got a sec?”

“Hey Eds. Sure.”

“Do you want to go for a bike ride tomorrow? I need to get out of the house. Abuela has Christopher for a few days. We haven’t done anything in a while.” 

_I miss you._

Buck hesitated for a minute, but nodded.

“That would be fun. I’ll text you a good place and meet you there. Ok?”

_How about you come over and stay the night?_

Another thought he wanted to say, but he shook that away and just said, “Sounds good. I’ll bring some snacks?”

Buck smiled at that. “Great! I’ll see you tomorrow. Bright and Early!”

“Uh, how early are we talkin’?”

“How about 6 a.m. ? I like to got it all in before it gets too hot.”

“Well, then you can expect me to be a bit grumpy then. I’ll bring extra coffee.”

Buck just laughed and they bumped elbows before parting ways.

He got home and a text came through with the location of the biking trail that they would meet at. It was one he recognized. They had hiked there a few times after they had resolved their issues with the lawsuit and that whole stressful stretch of time.

Going into dad mode, he searched for some snacks that he could put together and set up his coffee maker too. He set his large thermos next that. 

Getting the bike out of the garage, he made sure the tires were ok before sticking the bike and helmet in the bed of his truck.

He ate dinner and watched some tv before heading to bed early, sending Buck a quick text, who responded quickly with an excited face emoji.

He was awake before his alarm and quickly checked his phone for the temp so he could dress accordingly.

Putting the snacks and thermos full of hot coffee in his bag, he checked his phone. Buck said he was on his way. He quickly texted back and was out the door.

By the time he pulled up next to Buck’s car, Buck had his bike on the ground. Backpack on. He also noticed his cellphone on his arm, ear buds wrapped around his neck. Also a mask, one that looked like active wear, was around his neck. Though it looked like he had on a turtle neck without the sweater.

He sighed, knowing they wouldn’t be having any serious conversations soon, and handed Buck the backpack, so he could get ready.

“Coffee is in the bag. Help yourself to some. Waters and snacks are in there too for later.”

Buck eyes lit up at that.

“Ohh…coffee? I love your coffee!”

_I can make you coffee anytime you want. In our home._

He dug out the thermos, poured a little into the lid, gave it a big whiff before taking a sip. Eyes closed and savoring the aroma.

That was the most relaxed he has seen Buck in a long time and couldn’t help but stare. Quickly glancing away when Buck opened his eyes again.

He shook his head when Buck offered him some coffee.

“Where is your mask, Eddie?”

He felt around his neck, his breath caught in his throat. “Oh, shoot! I forgot it at home!"

“That’s alright I have an extra in the car. Give me a sec and we can go.”

Buck opened the driver side, leaned in and came out with a similar looking mask, only this one was red. Buck’s was blue. He put it on and had it like Buck was wearing it. They would put it on if they were to cross paths with people. Right now they were the only people in the parking lot. Coming back, it might be a different story.

They got started on the path. This bike path was relatively flat and went for several miles. They took a couple breaks so they could hydrate and kept to small talk. He told Buck about Chris’s online classes. Buck told him about his sister and that she was due any day now. He helped as much as he could with the baby’s room. And a little about work and the other crew.

They made the loop and were headed back to their cars. The lot was starting to get a little busier, but they didn’t cross paths with anyone.

“Hey Buck, you wanna come over? We could order pizza and watch movies or play video games. I let you beat me last time. Time for a rematch.”

“I don’t know man. I gotta shower and help my sister later.”

“You can shower at my place. We can hang out for a little bit and then you can go see your sister.”

Buck shifted nervously.

“Ok, man. What’s going on with you? Are you ok?”

“Huh? I’m fine. Why?”

“If you're fine, then is it something I did? Why are you avoiding me?”

“What? No! You didn’t do anything.”

“Then what? I can tell something is off with you. Don’t pretend for me.”

Buck shifted again, eyes looking a little glassy.

He grabbed Buck’s shoulders. “Buck? What’s wrong? Please tell me. It’s me. Don’t shut me out.”

Buck let out a wobbly breath.

“I’ve been living in my car. My landlord evicted me. Something about me being a liability and that I might infect the whole building.”

“Asshole! He can’t do that! Especially now. How long has it been?”

Another shaky breath. “A month.”

“Oh Buck. You are coming home with me.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to put Chris at risk. We both are possibly exposed everyday. I can’t do that to you or him.”

“Well, we will figure that out. Like I said, Abuela has him all this week. Carla may be able to take him for a while. Get in the car and follow me home. We can talk more there.”

He gave Buck’s neck a light squeeze, waiting for the nod before letting go. They got in their cars and drove towards his house.

Eddie arrived first and waited for Buck who pulled in a few minutes later.

Buck looked tired and nervous, so he just grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house, before pulling him into a tight hug. Buck just clung onto him.

“I should probably start looking for apartments soon. Maybe something will have opened up by now.” Buck mumbled into his neck.

“Is that how long you have been looking for?”

“Yeah. Realtors aren’t showing right now.”

“What about your stuff?”

“Most of it is in my car. My landlord only gave me a few days to get my things. I tried asking for more time so I could get my bed and bigger items into storage, but he changed the lock. Ugh!”

Buck grabbed his hair in frustration and moved to the couch. He followed and sat next to him, hand on his shoulder.

“Buck, I want to you to live here. This is your home. It always has been.”

“What? No, I can’t impose.”

“But you aren’t. I want you here. I love you.”

A small quirk of a smile appeared on Buck’s lips.

“I love you too, man. But…”

“No, you aren’t understanding. I love you, mi amor.”

Buck’s eyes went wide and sat back.

“Please tell me you aren’t messing with me. I don’t know if I could take a joke right now.”

“Not a joke. I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long. Then the whole virus put a wrench in that. But, I’ll give you some time to process. I know I just dumped this on you. I don’t know if you even feel the same way. We just get along so well. This just felt like a small step to solidify that.”

He stood up to walk toward the kitchen, when a hand stopped his motion. He looked back down at Buck, whose eyes told him everything before he even spoke. 

“I love you too! Oh god! Wow, this is wild. You aren’t just saying this because you feel sorry for me and want me to stop living in my car?”

“Well, I certainly don’t want you living in your car. Buck! Stop second guessing this and just come and kiss me!”

Buck laughed and leaned in to meet Eddie’s lips. Before they could make contact, his phone started making the noise of FaceTime.

“Hold that thought, Ev.”

Buck smiled back at him as Christophers face appeared in the window.

“Daddy! I miss you!”

“I miss you too, Bud! Hey, look who is here with me.”

“Oh Bucky! I miss you too!”

“Miss you too Superman!”

“Guess what?” 

“What is it dad?”

“Buck will be staying with us for a while. He had some issues with his place.”

“Oh yay! That is so great! Hey Bucky, can we make forts in the family room?”

“You bet! We will make the best fort in all the land.”

“Hey Bud, we will see you in a couple days, ok? Be good and do your homework.”

“Ok, love you!

“Love you too.” They both said in unison, earning a giggle on the other end.

They hung up and both smiled at each other.

“Now, Eds, where were we?”


End file.
